Two Alike are Also Way Different
by flyingWaterBug
Summary: This is just a little story with a girl i made up and the caracters and setting that J.K.Rowling made. This is about a girl who can't choose between Fred and George W


Am I weird? Insane? Mental? How about all of he above? My boyfriend has a twin- normal enough, right?- but I'm in love with his twin – Hello? 411? What's the number for the nearest mental institute?- I know that it really is not that bad, but it is still pretty pathetic.

I've been friends with Fred and George science our first year at Hogwarts. I always have had a crush on George. I don't really know why I like him more in the 'like-like' category then his brother, but it just happened that way. Unfortunately, God like to make my life terrible so he can watch me from above, laughing, so Fred likes me, not George. So now, Fred and I have been going out for about six months now, and I can't stop thinking about George. True, the three of us are almost always together, but I still feel bad.

And, of course, God's once again in the mood for a good laugh when I pull out the little piece of paper with a little red demon on it. My face reddened when I recognized it; George draws it all of the time.

I quickly got up and headed to the closet – yes we're play 7 Minutes in Heaven- , trying to avoid Fred's stare. George walked in and shut the door behind himself.

"Seven minutes!" I heard being shouted through the door, as the lock clicked from the outside.

I felt my face grow even warmer, thankful of the darkness.

"Hey, Jessie," George said to me, awkwardly. "This is kinda funny, eh? I love chance, don't you? You can never guess who you are going to get."

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"But, while we're here…"He leaned down and kissed me.

I pulled away and said weakly, "But I'm dating your brother."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He closed the space between our mouths.

I wanted to stop him, to tell him this was wrong, but I couldn't. I was too weak and didn't want him to.

He licked my bottom lip and I eagerly granted him entrance. My tongue explored his mouth and look in his yummy taste.

"One minute!" I heard.

He pulled away and stared at me, obviously thinking the same thing as me; it shouldn't have happened, but I can't help wishing it didn't end.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It was nothing," he said, bringing pain to my chest. "Just a kiss don't look into it."

Light flooded into the small room.

"Don't tell Fred," I heard him whisper and then walk out.

I got up and went back to my spot by Fred. "You guys didn't do anything, right?" He asked me.

"No," I said, automatically and smiled, despite the tears I was feeling coming on.

He looked at me and right away saw the tears. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He shook his head and stood up, still hold my hand. "I don't believe you, come on."

We walked hand-in-hand quietly for awhile, until I broke the silence, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was all he said.

I stopped walking. "Filtch will catch us." I said worried.

He looked me in the eyes. "He won't be surprised to see me, you know that. Besides, he doesn't check the Quittage Field."

"Why are we going there?"

He laughed. "You ask a lot of questions." He kissed me and then took my hand and started to lead me again.

We spent the night on the Quittage field, but I didn't tell why I was upset, I couldn't ruin Fred and George's friendship like that.

"I have to go to class," I smiled as Fred kissed me.

"Skip" he said into my ear, taking my hand.

"I've already miss enough class with you." I tried to walk away, laughing, but Fred didn't let go of my hand.

I turned to face him. "Fred!" I giggled. "I have to go."

"Fine," he said smirking.

I giggled as I walked to my class. Outside of my class, I saw Ginny. She looked up when I approached her. "What's up?" I asked her.

"George." She said. "He's upset and you need to go to him and cheer him up, because I have no idea what to do, even though he is my brother."

Before I knew what I was doing, I was in George's room.

"George!" I yelled into the empty room.

No answer.

"George!" I yelled again.

"Yeah?" I heard behind me.

I turned around and almost ran into George.

"I heard you were upset. What's up?"

He had two coffees in his hands and handed me one. "Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

I sat down on a bed and looked up at him. "What about?"

He looked down at his feet. "Last night."

"Oh," I felt my face going an embarrassing shade of red. "Can we just forget about it?" I asked.

"No. I was wrong of me and I'm sorry. It's just…" He sighed

I put my coffee down and stood up. "It's just what?"

"It's just that I love you and always have. When you and Fred started going out, I couldn't stand it, but I still shouldn't have kissed you."

"You have?"

"Yes, I know it's totally messed up for me to be in love with my twin's girlfriend, but…"

I interrupted him by putting my mouth to his. When I pulled away, I said, "I feel the same way."

He smiled and kissed me again, picking me up.

I start feeling bad and pulled away.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Fred," I said plainly.

"Oh," He put me down. "Yeah."

"I can't do this to him."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry," I said to him. "This won't work out." I walked out of the room and to my class

My first class was over by then, so I went to my second, the class I have with Fred.

When I walked in everyone looked at me. I took my seat next to Fred and tried to ignore the look he was giving me. I couldn't talk to him without telling him everything.

Tor the rest of the class trying to understand everything that Professor Snape was telling us. During our lunch break, I sat in the same spot as usual, with Fred and George… Only George was not there. Which I figure is better, considering I only have to avoid one set of eyes instead of two. The silence was rather quite uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, breaking the silence.

"Nothing," I said with a reassuring smile, or so I hoped.

"Jessy." He said plainly. "I know you, so I'm pretty sure I know when something is wrong. Is it the same as last night?"

I sighed. "Fine." I looked up into his eyes. "Just promise not to hate me."

"I could never hate you, you know that."

_Sure._ I thought_ Make me feel worse about this._ "Well, I sorta kissed someone, like, a lot. And it was kind of your brother."

No answer. Just him watching me. Studying me.

"You hate him now don't you? It's all my fault. I ruined your friendship."

He sighed. "No," He said. "It's just that I knew this was going to happen. I always knew you liked him better then me."

"That's not true." I butted in.

"Yes, it is. I guess I figured I should have stayed with you until this happened"

"You hate me, don't you?"

"No, I told you, I could never hate you. I love you, but if you love something, you have to let it go, so I'm letting you go. To go and be with my brother." He chuckled. "Go on."

"I do love you," I said.

"But not that way I know. Go ahead, I don't mind. He's better for you anyways."

"That's not true." I took his hands and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll find someone for you some day."  
I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I then left him and ran to George. I told him everything. George and I became inseperatable, and Fred found someone for himself and was supportive of me and George.

I guess it really isn't that bad to be crazy. If it brings you happiness.


End file.
